Theory for Love
by Medicine
Summary: Entering A New school, One person that caused two sister's hearts beat fast. once they knew of each others feelings, Will it break the precious bond.. The promise that has been protected for years? OcXGouenjixOc. Yuri in future chapters. Collab Fic with FateXDestiny 22-3-9.
1. PROLOGUE

**Welcome, All! This is my second fic, In Collab with FateXDestiny 22-3-9! Yup, they wrote the Plot!**

**Enze: And no, this is not an Oc background story.**

**This is the prologue btw. Please read~  
**

**Enze: On With the story!  
**

**Inazuma Eleven Is NOT ours. Fate-san owns Illiya and the Plot, I Only own Enze~  
**

**Enze: Enjoy~**

* * *

**Theory For Love [PROLOGUE]**

**-Enze's POV-****  
**  
**-Tokyo, Japan. ****7:00 a.m -**

...  
The crashing sounds of buildings..

Wailing and screaming of the citizens..

The ground shook violently, as if roaring mad.

I can't see. It's all so blurry.

... ...What's happening?

I can't move. Where am I?

I tried to stand up, But..

I don't feel my limbs.. Help me..

I tried to open my eyes. My head! ..It hurts.. I felt something wet, running down my face.

..Help me..

Mom.. Dad...

...

I gained my consciousness again. My head hurts awfully.. There are voices.. Voices.. "July 17th, a 9.5 Magnitude earthquake hits.."  
I tried to think... think, But to no avail..

"Over here!" ...

My mind was empty.. Nothing.. Blank..

"Get the blocks off, quick!" ...

"The stretchers!" ...

A man lifted me up.

I could see the sun.. It's shinning..

"Hurr..."

People..  
Again, Darkness...

...

**-Central Hospital-**

Light... ..Where am I?

...

I was lying on something soft.. a bed?

"She took severely damages in the head and legs.." ...Who's talking?

"Oh, Are you finally awake?" ...Too blurry.. I can't see..

...It's all fading again.. I closed my eyes. Darkness...

... ...

They said they'll take me home.. Back to my parents..

...Parents? I had parents? But I don't even know them.

I lost my senses of time. My mind was still empty.

"Do you remember anything?" I heard someone was talking. I looked around. And I saw a woman.

I don't know her. ...I don't know who I am.

I shook my head.

The lady smiled warmly "I'm your mother." She said. "And your name is.. Enzielle Kaiser."

... ...

"Nee-san!" A little girl popped out from behind 'My Mother'. She had long black hair and Violet eyes. She smiled warmly at me, and gave me a warm hug. "I'm so happy!"

... ...

Who are these people?

"? Nee-san? Is there something wrong?" She asked, pulling away from me.

"Illiya, Introduce yourself first." Mother said.

"Hai!" The girl shouted "I'm Illiya Kaiser, Your Imouto!" She smiled gleefully. "Let's be best of friends from now on!"

Imouto? But I didn't recognize her. ...Is it all true..?

"I'll take you around the house!" 'My Imouto Said, dragging me by the arm.

"...Um. Are you sure.. I'm your sister?" Illiya stopped and turned to look at me for a few seconds, before smiling.

"Of course! I wouldn't forget my own nee-chan, right?" She spoke.

"Then, how come I don't remember you?" I asked again. I don't know this place. These people.. Myself.. "What happened to me..?"

Illiya looked at me with a worried expression first, before speaking. "Um, Um, Nothing really, Nee-chan! You just fell on the stairs.. VERY long stairs.. And, You bumped your head REALLY hard. that's the reason you can't remember anything!"

"Oh.. Then, What kind of person Am I? You? Kaa-san?" I asked one another.

"You'll know!" She giggled, continuing to drag me up the stairs, and inside a room. - A bed room. We both sat down on the big, Red and comfy bed. Again, she faced me. raising her pinky finger in front. "Ne, Make a promise with me!" She smiled.

"Uhm, Promise what?" I asked, confused, raised my own pinky finger in front.

"Promise me that, Whatever happens, We'll Always be Sisters no matter what! And we'll always be together, Forever!" She said with excitement, wrapping her pinky on mine.

Oh well.. Here goes nothing "I Promise." I said, finally smiling.  
.

**-:Normal POV:-**

**-:7 years later..:-**

**.  
**

"Nee-chan~ We're leaving!" A black haired girl called from outside their house.

"I'm already here" The girl freaked out. She looked at her back and saw a Red-haired girl with Blue eyes that fade into Green at the bottom.

"So fast. When did you get there?"

The girl smiled. "I'm a Ninja~" She laughed, skip hopping into a car. The other followed.

"Ne, Nee-chan. What do you think Raimon Looks like? Are you excited?" The black haired girl asked.

"mm.. Nope~" The Other answered, looking at the clear window. "Oh, Hey. I wanna have white highlights for this part." She said, Rubbing some hair that stood out from the others. - It went directly in front of her face, instead of the back. "What do you think?"

"But your hair is pretty!"

"But, It would look better~"

"I still like it Full red!"

"Ille-chan, It's just this part."

"Noo! It's better that way!"

The two continued to more-or-less argue until the end of their travel. Getting off of their seats and out of the car, Illiya looked around her with delight.

.

"So this is Inazuma town! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Uhm, different from a big city like Tokyo." The red hair tried to inhale some air. "One more thing, Ille-chan."

"Yes, Nee-chan?"

"Call me by my nickname!" She said, stretching her arms in front.

"Ok! Enze-nee-chan!" Illiya spoke.

"... Fine enough?" Enze chuckled. "Let's go check out the house, shall we?" Illiya nodded.

If you would compare it, It was a lot smaller than their old home. - Which was a mansion. This home was much more simpler. a regular home you see in the streets. But some how, the girls like it.

"Let's get ready for school~" Enze said with a playful tone.

"Ah, Wait for me, Enze-Nee-chan!"  
.

**-:Enze's POV:-**

It's been 7 years, and both Illiya and I are already 14 years old! Time moves fast, hm? I still haven't regained all of my memories, but I don't think I have to care about that anymore. I mean, I didn't lose anything right? Okay, I DID lose my memories, but other than that, I didn't lose any material being. I'm still with my family, yes, the Kaiser Family. I'm still the same as ever, - Illiya told me. As long as I'm feeling fine, I'm alright. Anyway, I'm sure my memories would return at the right time. I'll just wait for it~

But somehow, I wish It would never come back..

Maybe I'm just over thinking.

For now, School will be starting.. I wonder how things will go this year? We'll see~

_..To Start.._

* * *

**Fate: First collab fic made by FatexDestiny_22_3_9 and Medicine! :3**

**Destiny: We'll upload it by Medicine acc.**

**Fate: This is just a prolouge~ Enjoy everyone!~ Reviews mean love~**

**Enze: Do Review~  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. New school

**Fate: This is the first chapter of the collab fic. A classic one~**

**Destiny: Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**~Theory for Love~ [Chapter 1: First day of school.]**

**-Enze's POV-**

**-Inazuma High Class 1-B]**

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! My name is Illiya Kaiser! I'll be your new classmate from now on. Please take care of me!"

Our new class, the 1-B.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! My name is Iris Kaiser! I'll be your new teacher from now on! Please take care of me! ~Nyan~"

"Mother! Don't be like that! You are their TEACHER! It's not normal to introduce yourselves like that!" Illiya shouted in embarrassment.

"She sure is beautiful~"

"The new girl is pretty~"

"I'm in love with the teacher~"

I heard the class murmur. I Facepalmed Mentally. They are not normal themselves.

"I'm Enzielle Kaiser, nice to meet you." I bowed a little, and proceeded to sit down on a non-occupied seat in the second row.  
.

"Alright, everyone! Since I'm new here, It's your turn to introduce. Start with the boy over there!" Mum, or should I say, Sensei, pointed at the boy who was sitting at the corner. He was looking out on the window. Thoughtful look in his face.

"E-eto c would you mind standing up and introduce yourselves?" Sensei asked.

The boy gave us a quick glance, then stood up.

"I'm Gouenji Shuuya."

He answered briefly, then sit down, looked out the window again.

"E-er c Okay... I guess c Thank you very much! Next please!"

Shuuya? That sounds familiar..

**-Cafeteria-**

"Like I thought, highschool is FUN!" Illiya cheered.

"Yeah, It sure is.." I sighed mentally. The first five classes were all nonsense talk, It really took my energy.

The teachers were all strict and stuff! And Why did I have to get Mum as my Teacher.. But, I'm most bothered by the boy sitting at the corner. Shuuya.. I think I've heard that name before.. My classmates are weird too! Maybe this place is filled with Weirdos.. I'm just a normal and innocent girl, but what have I done to deserve this? I mean, Look!

Here in the cafeteria, People fight for their food in front of the lunch ladies. It's always so crowded and messy! Illiya and I were in that mess moments ago, But not like them, We got our food with ease. - by the help of our "Army".  
Yeah, "army".

They've been following us since we left the classroom. And to tell you, they followed us everywhere! Even the bathrooms! They shoved off anyone who stood in our way, broke the line in the cafeteria, and tried to get any table near ours. They were like a tail, following everywhere in our backs. Wow, Are we THAT Beautiful? Or did we wore some love perfume or something without knowing?  
.

The school didn't require a school uniform. There is, but like I said, It's not required. Though, It's pretty cute, If I must say~. The female Uniform was white and long sleeved, the collar was black, the ribbon and the skirt too! While the boys wear White uniform and black blazer. the pants were black too.

I don't want to end up hating all my classmates. I should start thinking of something good about them.  
.

...Oh, How about, I make them do my homework? How's that?

"Enze-nee-chan? What are you thinking of? Your face look.. weird.." Illiya spoke out.  
I was startled, almost fell off my chair.

"Ehe, Nothin~."

"Hum, is that so?"  
...

We continued eating our lunch in silently. people in the cafeteria slowly decreased one by one, returning to their classes, but I, Illiya and the "army" remained behind.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, then sighed. She always is such a slow-poke.  
"O~ O ehead ithout e~" She had her mouth full. She tried to speak, but to no avail, so she waved her hand, as if telling me to go first.

"If you say so~." I stood up and went straight to the door. Half of the "boys" followed me. As I approach the door..  
.

BLAM!

"Owee.."

I rammed into some one.

"Are you okay?" A boy offered me his hand. I took it and tried to stand up.

"Gomenasai~ I'm so careless." I saw a boy, the same age as me. His hair is white, short and spikey. He must be in another class, since I didn't see him in ours.

"Uhm, No, I'm sorry too" He smiled. "My name is Fubuki Shirou. Nice to meet you." He offer me his hand again.

"The name is Enzielle Kaiser." We shook hand. No, just Ignore the boys in the back.

"Nice to meet you Kaiser-san." He gave me a gentle smile "I'm in class 1-A."

"Call me Enze. I'm in class 1-B." I smiled back at him.

"Oh, so you are in the same class as Gouenji-kun!"

"Gouenji?" I asked. I'm not really good at remembering names.

"Er.. you don't know him? Gouenji Shuuya?" He looked confused.

Shuuya? ..hum.. Oh the boy sitting in the corner. "I'm sorry, I'm new here. But I remember him now."

"Oh, okay! Do you want me to show you around?"

"Yeah, it should be fun." I accepted his offer.  
.

So he showed me everywhere, the library, classrooms, the giant tree behind the school, the abandoned building, the computer room and some clubs. He also asked me if I want to join any. But they didn't interest me.

"Here we are! The Soccer field!" He pointed at a large, I mean LARGE soccer field.

"I'm in the soccer club." Fubuki said "This is my favorite place!" Then he lead me to the benches. There are two girls standing there.

"Aki-san!" Fubuki called a girl wearing a green dress. She seem busy with her notebook.

"Hum c Ah, Fubuki-san. What are you doing here? Striker's practice time's over. I thought you are having lunch?" The girl said.

"Uhm, no, I'm not here to practice .."

"Then what are you doing here?" The auburn hair girl asked. She gave Fubuki a serious look.  
Wow, she she looks.. tough?

"I'm just showing the new girl around~" Fubuki blurted out.

"Oh, is that so..." The auburn hair looked at me "Hum.. My name is Kino Aki." The brown hair girl introduced herself "I'm in class 1-A."

"I'm Raimon Natsumi. Class 1-C." the other with long, wavy hair said.

"I'm Enzielle Kaiser. Class 1-B. Nice to meet you all~"

"They are the soccer club's managers." Fubuki said "There used to be 4 managers, but the other 2 decided to join another club, but they usually come here to watch us train."

"Class 1-B? Your in the same class as Gouenji-kun?" Aki asked me with a surprise look on her face. What. What the hell is with this Gouenji guy? Everyone's asking about him, reminding me of him and stuff..

"Yes. I've just met him today. But he didn't talk much." I said simply.

"Huh, that's weird. He usually do." Fubuki said "Ah, here he is." Fubuki pointed at the platinum blonde hair boy walking toward us. He gave me a quick glance, then turned to Natsumi.

"The principal want to meet you." He then turned to Aki "What's the training schedule today?"

"Striker's morning training is already finished. The next training will start after school." Aki answered as she took a quick glance at her notebook.

"Hum.. " He then gave me another glance and leave.

.

"LOOK OUT!"

A ball flew to our place.

"Fire Tornado!" Gouenji jumped up with his leg surrounded by a fire vortex. He kicked the ball. It was followed by a stream of fire.  
As the ball got near the goal, a figure dashed forward and made a chain shot.

"Shin God Hand!" But the Keeper failed to catch it.

"Nice shot!" The keeper shouted.

"Thank you~" The person said in a childish tone. It was Illiya.  
.

"Ille-chan!" I called out to her.

"Nee-chan!" She ran to me.

"Nee-chan?" Fubuki made a confused look.

"She is my sister, Illiya Kaiser. She's got really good talent at soccer~"

"That was some SHOOT!" The keeper ran to us "I'm Endou Mamoru, Goalkeeper of Raimon soccer team." He shook Illiya's hand "You are amazing! Do you want to join the soccer club?"

So fast! "Umm, sorry, I joined another club~" Illiya smiled.

"What? No!" Endou said in despair. What. that's almost over reacting to me.

"Hum? You joined a club? Which one?" Aki asked.

"The newspaper club!" Illiya made a peace sign. News? She never mentioned it before.

"Tsch." Gouenji walked away. He's really different from most of the others.

"Hey, he is cute~" Illiya commented as the boy walked away.

"Wow. Really?" I commented. So that's her type of person?

.

**-After School-**

I let out a sigh. I have to stay behind and clean up.

"Enze-sama! We've done cleaning the board!"

But actually I didn't have to do anything.

"Enze-sama! We've done cleaning the stair!"

What can I do? They were really insistent about it! Kept telling me that they will take care of this and that. Now I'm just sitting here, doing nothing.

"Get off the chair and help me clean!" I almost fell off my chair. again. I looked at the person who shouted.  
It was Gouenji.  
.

"This is our class. What the hell are you people doing here? Get lost!" He shouted. Wow, so mean~

"We are Enze-sama's servants! We are not going anywhere without Enze-sama!" A boy shouted back.

"Get out of my sight." He glared at the boy.

"Or what?" The boy glared back.

"Um, Okay!" I shouted, tried to get their attention "Seiji-san. You can go now."

"Yes, Enze-sama!" The boy turned back "Okay guys! Enze-sama's order! Dismiss!"

"YES SIR!" The boys shouted in unison.

"Tsch.."

The boys are gone. There are only me and him now.

"Get a broom and start cleaning!" He scolded me.

"Okay.." I grabbed a broom and start cleaning. I totally wanted to say thanks there! I finally have something to do~ We just tried to finish the work as fast as we could. Doing our work in silence.  
Sunset.  
I grabbed my bag, then rushed to the door. "See ya tomorrow~" I said.

"Wait."

"Yes?" I looked back.

"..."

He didn't say anything.

"Um, What is it?" I asked again.

Still nothing ...  
maybe my imagination?

"Matte.."

He called me again.

"What?" I turned back, confused.

"Nothing.."

"Then I'll take my leave." What was that for?

.

**-Normal POV-**

The red hair girl left without another word. The boy watched as she go. He just stood there, then looked out the window. A beautiful sunset.

.

**-Streets-**

"Enze-nee~" The red haired girl turned around and saw a black haired girl running towards her.

"Ille-chan~" Enze greeted. "You waited for me?" Illiya nodded.

"You see, while i was waiting, I asked a bit about Gouenji-san~" She said.

"Gouenji-kun?"

"Yup! He was the soccer teams Ace striker!" Illiya continued. "I'll tell you everything I learned!"

"Um, Okay." Enze said with a smile.

..Looks like Illya took great liking for the platinum haired boy.  
.

**[Chapter 1 END]**

* * *

**Okaay, I didn't expect that Fan club part XD well, that's what Fate-san wants so no biggie! Anyway, You can really see the difference between Me and Fate-san's writing~ Yes, Very Different, Indeed!**

**Enze: We did a lil tweaking and the last scene~ Oh, can you do something about the fan club? It's bothersome.**

**Don't worry, I have a plan. :3**

**Enze: Dear Angel Starling-san, It's okay, you can have Gouenji-kun all yours. Truly, Enze.**

**What. Oh well, Thanks for reading, Review please~**

**Review and thanks for your time~**

**Lol. Review, minna~ Thanks for your time!**


End file.
